


An unexpected visitor

by EstelUndomiel (capn_cecil_ang)



Series: Destiel 'spur of inspiration' one-shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Challenge Response, M/M, Masturbation, Microfic, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/EstelUndomiel
Summary: Cas discovers where his tie has disappeared.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel 'spur of inspiration' one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679482
Kudos: 34





	An unexpected visitor

**Author's Note:**

> A challenge was issued today: erotic microfiction in exactly 69 words (you know, the sex number).  
> And I accepted it.  
> Aces are wild! \m/

Dean's lips part as he breaths out, a single moan escaping. 

Inhaling the aroma of Cas' tie, he bucks his hips into his fist. 

His rhythm is erratic, hand tightened around throbbing cock.  He's close. 

Thought of those blue eyes sends him over the edge, three letters etched into his brain as he rides out his orgasm. 

"Dean?" A familiar voice sounds.

_ Well, this is awkward. _ Dean smirks lazily.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear y'all, I am working on longer one-shots, I really am. But working hours are long and editing sucks, I'm sure you get the picture. I'd like to upload a new (actually longer) one-shot by the end of the week if everything will pan out as planned.


End file.
